


Of 10 Sentences and Movie Scenes

by ssyou



Series: 10 sentences of Youngmin and Sewoon [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Im so sorry again, M/M, Movie / drama / setting / reality show au, Only in the form of a sentence but still, There's titanic, This is kinda embarrassing, This is very random im telling you, im so sorry, pacaponyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: 1. Harry PotterIt might not be the best timing to admit you have fallen for your best friend, because Youngmin was in the middle of patronus charm exercise when he thought Sewoon could just smile and Dementor would run and kill itself.





	Of 10 Sentences and Movie Scenes

1\. Harry Potter

It might not be the best timing to admit you have fallen for your best friend, because Youngmin was in the middle of patronus charm exercise when he thought Sewoon could just smile and Dementor would run and kill itself. 

 

2\. Begin Again

Youngmin saw a band recording their song on the street when he walked down the avenue, but it was the boy who sang and played guitar that made him stop and stare for a long time, heart beating faster wondering who was he. 

 

3\. Star Trek

The ship doctor could sacrifice him to the Klingons or kick him out to some estranged planets if they got caught, though Youngmin didn't care because the best cure for him is a lap full of Jung Sewoon, broken leg be damn. 

 

4\. Doctor Who

The door led to BNM dorms, when it was still in  use and messy, reminding him of hushed talks and Sewoon's breathless laugh trying not to get caught. 

 

5\. Pinocchio

Having that disease never bothered him too much because Sewoon was an honest man by nature, until he met a tall guy with cute smile who asked him out everyday then he realized saying no had never been that hard. 

 

6\. Hello Monster

Youngmin knew rage when he saw Sewoon sat on the floor with bloody hands pressing on his stomach, eyes blinking slowly on the way to unconsciousness and Youngmin's hand shook from the need to kill the man responsible as painfully as he could. 

 

7\. Spiderman

When Sewoon pulled down his mask, Youngmin who was hanging upside down realized that his bare lips now were only a few inches away from the guitarist's, and when Sewoon closed the distance he was so tempted to get down to push the boy against the wall, secret identity became the last thing on his mind. 

 

8\. High School

The smart Im Youngmin wasn't so smart at all in front of Jung Sewoon, he would become a red tomato who stuttered and fumbled on his words that he had practiced hundred times to the boy standing in front of him,  classmates cheering for the best friends to officially be a school couple. 

 

9\. Titanic

Youngmin's fingers were shaking, his hands were cold like the ice outside and his heart beating hundreds miles an hour it was too impossible to focus, because how could he, when he got a Jung Sewoon lying on the sofa, wearing a guitar pick necklace _only_. 

 

10\. Return of Superman

Sewoon never thought the day would come when he had to separate from Kijoong for 48 hours, to the point he checked every fan account on social media hoping to see Youngmin didn't get their son into trouble. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know whats gotten into me. Dont hate me please.


End file.
